


your laughs are nice when you’re not so angry

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn just wants to have a good time, FFXV Kink Meme, Feather Tickling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, i guess, poor ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ardyn teasing/tickling him with feathersFilled for FFXV Kink Meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=334921).
> 
> You can really trust Ardyn to really get Ravus under his skin, I swear XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Ravus finds himself in the quiet solace of his own room. He’s wearing a plain shirt and pants, thankfully not in his usual wear this time. His body breathes with vigor once more and not burden with the weight of his commander outfit. It’s a rare moment of rest that he’s allowed to have.

With a book in hand, Ravus reads it with interest but with Ardyn’s presence besides him at the table, he knows peace won’t last for long. He’s counting the minutes and already, he spots something white.

Ravus sees it from the corner, a feather inching its way towards him. He’s not going to ask about it. He won’t. Whatever the Chancellor decides to do, he’s going to let it slide because ignoring him is his best bet.

Ardyn is a strange one and does things without reason. He could only pray that Ardyn will leave him alone if he doesn’t pay attention to him.

His eyes hovers over the text on page 150 until he finds the feather suddenly gliding along his face and directly under his neck next, waving back and forth.

“The hell?” Ravus backs away from the strange feel, book immediately down in front of him. He finds Ardyn grinning as he spins the feather in hand.

“What is it, dear Ravus?”

Ravus glares. “What are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing of the sort.” Ardyn then swipes the feather along the ridge of Ravus’ nose.

"Really?" Ravus scowls and tries grabbing the infernal item away but Ardyn quickly maneuvers out of his reach. “Ardyn!”

There’s the uncomfortable itch on Ravus’ skin, and he scratches his nose with a metal finger.

There’s the humorous air surrounding the annoying man of tasteless fashion, and Ravus hates him once more. How he desperately wants to punch that smirk off that old man’s face but knowing what Ardyn is capable of, he holds it off.

“Don't tell me you are ticklish?" Ardyn gasps and edges forward with the feather in hand, brushing it along Ravus’ neck in a swift movement again.

“I swear to god!” Ravus fumes, his hands scrunched into a ball on the table.

“Oh my, you are!” Ardyn slips out a delightful laugh and guides the feather in figure eights in the air like a conductor. “Come now, I think this is quite the fun.”

“For you it is.” The military officer backs away out of his seat and grabs the awful feather from Ardyn’s grip.

“Hey, you’ll ruin it.”

“It’s time to say farewell to your so called fun.” Ravus walks to the window and throws it out. He’s free of it and victory in hand.

“Ah. Well, it’s not a tragic loss really,” Ardyn replies without worry and removes himself from the chair. He walks over to Ravus.

There’s that sly look over the man’s face, every stride with a motive which Ravus immediately discerns it as something terrible.

“I’m not here to play your games so why don’t you—” An arm tugs Ravus forward until he’s suddenly thrown onto his own bed. He lands with a graceful thump. “The fuck?!” Ravus pauses at the alarming sight of multiple feathers in Ardyn’s hand.

Why?

He tries darting off the bed until a familiar weight settles over his waist.

“Stay still now,” Ardyn says.

Ravus swallows a bit nervously, and with the Chancellor hovering over him, he’s at a lost. “Don’t you dare. I’m warning you.” He adds the latter with heat.

“You know how it just _tickles_ my fancy seeing you like this.” Ardyn purrs and unleashes his assault.

“I’m going to kill you!” Ravus smacks the incoming attack but Ardyn keeps him from struggling with one hand while his feathers hit home.

The bubbling of laughter erupts.

“That is what I love to hear.” A curl of lips.

It’s been so long since Ravus laughed out loud and now he’s hot with embarrassment. Curses for having such a sensitive neck, and Ardyn doesn’t stop there. Feathers tease his ears and down his arms, and all he could do is squirm in place.

“Wouldn’t want to leave this unattended too.” Ardyn then lifts up Ravus’ shirt, the feathers dancing along his stomach and belly button.

“I’m… ah! Gonna-ha! St-stop this!” Ravus couldn’t say anymore. Ardyn continues with his play and enjoys every single laugh coming out of him.

He’s a victim of Ardyn’s amusement once more.

God fucking dammit.

He hates feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
